


Tales of Me

by Meowlnr



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Multi, My First Fanfic, Problems, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowlnr/pseuds/Meowlnr
Summary: This is How I Navannie(Navi) Lily Stark joined the Justice league, Kissed the hottest and turned my life around. But like all stories I started from the bottom.





	Tales of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't my first first but it is the first on this site and with this fandom

I Navi Stark was finally getting a chance out of Jail. Because of my work in the task force I was being given a unbelievable chance of freedom/community service. All I had to do was help Batman and Superman catch my old friends, easy for the heartless and sane. 

Maybe I should explain, I was once the Gotham Crown. I work for and with the Joker and eventually Harley Quinn. My little sister, Lyra, was the Gotham Jewel. We both were daughter of a succubus mom, but different dads. Lyra and I were deeply engraved in the Jokers life. Leading us to lot of trouble like jail time and institution time. We got locked up in Bella Reve with Harley and got in the task force for our powers. Lyra has telekinesis and dark force of some kind, while I control Earth, Air, Lightening, slightly muscles and my Favorite Fire, i also have slight emotional manipulation and strong memory insight. 

We were useful to say the least. After the Task force Joker tried to break us out, Harley and Lyra left, but I decided to stay and face the consequences. This is where my story begins.


End file.
